Une histoire de suicide
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même.
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire de suicide… By Calleigh Watson. 

_Et voilà la première partie d'une courte fic que j'ai écrite lors d'une insomnie seule dans ma chambre universitaire, cela peut vous paraître assez particulier, mais je l'ai écrite sur papier d'un bloc à quatre heure du matin._

_Fanfiction NCIS._

_Spoiler : Courant deuxième moitié de la saison 3._

Bureau du NCIS. 9h30.

Les agents Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee et Jethro Gibbs travaillaient chacun à leur bureau. Gibbs semblait furieux de l'absence de l'officier David et ne cessait de jeter un œil à son bureau puis aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Gibbs : Quelqu'un sait où est David ??

McGee : Non désolé.

Tony : Non patron. Elle est peut-être sortie trop tard hier soir et elle n'a pas entendu son réveil qui sait…

Gibbs : DiNozzo appelle là !

L'ex marins avait aboyé son ordre et le jeune agent un peu foufou s'exécuta sur la seconde.

Tony : Elle ne répond pas patron.

Gibbs : Alors, va chez elle ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

McGee : Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Gibbs : Je le sais c'est tout !

Tony attrapa son sac et ses clefs de voiture et quitta le bâtiment.

Appartement de Ziva David. Une demi heure plus tard.

Tony frappa à la port, une fois, deux fois. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse pourtant son patron lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas revenir sans la jeune femme. Il tourna la poignée et fut étonné de découvrir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il pénétra donc dans l'appartement. Il était déjà venu quand elle l'avait invité à dîner. Elle aimait cuisiner et elle était très douée mais là l'appartement lui semblait étrange.

Tony : Ziva ?

Aucune réponse. Il avança et commença à visiter les pièces son arme à la main. Après tout il entrait dans l'appartement d'une espionne israélienne et il avait comprit il y a longtemps que son passé était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Il continua sa progression quand il ouvrit enfin la dernière porte, celle de la salle de bain. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme, sa collègue et amie était allongée sur le sol, elle ne portait qu'un petite nuisette bleue nuit et baignait dans une marre de sang. Ses deux poignets étaient ouvert dans le sens de la longueur, la meilleur façon de se suicider lorsqu'on décide de s'entailler les poignets, Tony le savait il avait déjà vu ça quand il travaillait dans la police. Sur le sol, non loin d'elle traînait un bout de verre couvert de sang.

Tony : Mon Dieu, Ziva !

Il rangea son arme sur la seconde et se jeta au pied de son amie. Il prit la serviette la plus proche et y entoura un de ses poignets puis il en fit de même avec l'autre. Un fois fait, il sorti son portable et appela des secours. Quand il eut terminé, il compressa les plaies de la jeune femme pour les empêcher de saigner. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

Tony : Ziva, je t'en prie restes avec moi.

Mais l'espionne était inconsciente, elle avait déjà perdue beaucoup de sang.

Hôpital Bethesda. Salle d'attente. Une demi heure plus tard.

Tony faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Les médecins avaient pris en charge Ziva et lui avait dit d'attendre là mais ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles de l'israélienne l'inquiétait. Il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait et il commençait à s'en rendre compte.

Alors ?

Tony se tourna et aperçu McGee et Gibbs qui venait d'arriver.

Tony : Les médecins s'occupent d'elle mais ils ne m'ont encore rien dit.

L'agent Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony pour le soutenir moralement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre ses deux agents mais il les savait proche même si il ignorait si il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié. Quand le médecin arriva les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Le docteur en question était une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, elle était très belle mais Tony n'y prêta pas attention, il était trop inquiet pour Ziva.

Docteur : Je suis le docteur Leyre. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Gibbs : Nous sommes ses collègues, sa famille vit en Israël.

Docteur : Mademoiselle David a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle est saine et sauve.

Les trois hommes furent soulagés en apprenant la nouvelle.

Docteur : Toutefois elle est très faible et a fait une fausse couche.

Tony : Ziva était enceinte !!!

Le jeune agent semblait avoir reçu le ciel sur la tête si bien que Gibbs dût prendre les rênes de la conversation.

Gibbs : Et est-ce qu'on peut la voir, docteur ?

Docteur : Elle est extrêmement faible et inconsciente.

Gibbs : Docteur.

Docteur : D'accord mais une seule personne à la fois. Elle est chambre 315. Excusez moi mais j'ai du travail.

McGee : Merci docteur.

Gibbs : DiNozzo, vas-y. McGee et moi allons rentrer au bureau.

Tony : (hésitant) Je…

Gibbs : Vas-y !

L'agent DiNozzo entra timidement dans la chambre pendant que Gibbs et McGee quittaient l'hôpital. Ziva était très pâle allongée sur le lit. Ses deux poignets étaient bandés et une perfusion la ré-alimentait et lui administrait les médicaments dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre des forces. Il s'approcha, elle semblait si fragile, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Doucement il lui effleura du bout des doigts la joue comme si il avait peur de lui faire du mal.

Tony : Alors tu as fini par essayer de sauter le pas.

Il tire une chaise et s'assit à son chevet puis il lui prit la main prenant soin de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Deux jours plus tard. 20h30.

Ziva avait repris connaissance tôt se matin au plus grand soulagement de Tony qui l'avait veillé jusque là. Lui faisant la lecture, lui parlant sans cesse pour la faire revenir vers lui. Une infirmière venait de leur apporter deux plateaux repas et ils dînaient discutant de tout et de rien mais ils n'avaient pas encore abordé de sujet sérieux mais cette fois Tony en avait besoin, Ziva l'avait bien compris, elle l'avait lu dans son regard, sur les traits de son visage.

Tony : Ziva pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste une pointe de tristesse.

Ziva : Fait quoi ?

Tony : Pourquoi as-tu tenté de te suicider alors que tu étais enceinte ???

Ziva : Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider Tony. C'est quelque chose qui n'est pas admis dans ma religion.

Tony : Ne me mens pas, Ziva. J'ai vu tes cicatrices sur tes jambes.

Ziva : (haussant la voix) C'est vrai, ça m'arrive de me faire du mal, mais ses cicatrices sont sur mes jambes, je n'ai pas essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. (criant) Et regardes mes cicatrices ! Regardes !!! Il n'y en pas une qui est moins de trois mois. J'ai réussi à contrôler mon envie de me couper depuis que je sais que je suis enceinte, enfin que j'étais enceinte.

Tony : Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit que tu portais un enfant ?

Ziva : Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais affronté son père.

Tony : Qui est-ce ?

L'israélienne était en larmes et Tony était furieux contre la jeune femme.

Ziva : Sors !!! Laisses moi seule !

Elle criait. Brusquement elle arracha sa perfusion et se réfugia à la tête de son lit, entièrement refermée sur elle-même, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Tony : D'accord, je m'en vais mais calmes toi.

Il quitta la pièce quand une infirmière entra pour s'occuper de Ziva.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et oui moi aussi le Tiva est un de mes ships préférés voir même mon ship préféré d'ailleurs sur mon forum NCIS je le défend activement. Enfin bref voilà la deuxième et dernière partie._

_Bonne lecture._

_Et pour information juste comme ça, après la fin de la Secte ma prochaine fic est un crossover NCIS/CSI : LV_

Quelque part dans Washington. Trois heures plus tard.

Après avoir quitter l'hôpital, Tony s'était mis à déambuler dans les rues de la capitale, perdu dans ses pensées essayant de comprendre les actes de son amie. Mais voilà, il ne connaissait rien de son passé, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne devait pas être rose. Machinalement ses pas le guidèrent vers la synagogue la plus proche. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et s'installa sur le banc le plus éloigné de l'autel au fond du bâtiment. L'office se termina, les gens sortirent de la synagogue mais Tony ne bougea pas avec peut-être l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses qui sait !

Monsieur.

L'agent du NCIS releva brusquement la tête, tiré de ses lugubres pensées.

Tony : Monsieur le rabbin !

Il vit le rabbin sourire.

Tony : Je ne devrais pas être là. Je suis désolé.

Rabbin : Tout le monde est la bienvenue dans la maison du très haut. Vous n'êtes pas juif, n'est ce pas ?

Tony : C'est vrai, mais comment le savez-vous ?

Rabbin : Vous n'avez pas de Kippa sur la tête.

Le rabbin en sortie une de sa poche et la posa sur la tête de Tony.

Rabbin : Voilà c'est mieux. Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Tony : Je crois que je cherchais des réponses.

Rabbin : Et pourquoi une synagogue, mon enfant ?

Tony : Tony, mon prénom c'est Anthony. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue dans une synagogue, probablement parce que mon amie est juive, elle vient d'Israël.

Rabbin : C'est une bonne raison en effet.

Tony : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a tenté de se suicider alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Rabbin : Ce comportement est étrange surtout de la part d'une israélienne.

Tony : Elle m'a dit que s'était contre sa religion qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais comment voulez-vous que je la crois, j'ai eu si peur en la trouvant entrain de se vider de son sang dans sa salle de bain.

Rabbin : Vous tenez à elle.

Tony : Oh oui.

Rabbin : Est ce que vous l'aimez ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas. Je crois que oui mais elle est ma collègue.

Rabbin : Allez la voir Tony. Ecoutez ce qu'elle a à dire et croyez là. Elle a besoin de votre soutien. Comment s'appelle votre amie ?

Tony : Ziva.

Rabbin : Ca signifie Splendeur, Rayonnement en hébreux.

Tony : Je l'ignorais, ça lui va bien. Vous avez raison, je vais aller la voir.

Hôpital Bethesda. Chambre 315. Le lendemain. 15h30.

Ziva se sentait seule. Elle ne sortait pas avant le lendemain et la présence de Tony lui manquait, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et encore moins de tuer son bébé. La perte de son enfant la rendait encore plus malheureuse même si elle aurait du choisir entre sa vie d'espionne et sa vie de maman. Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et glissèrent le long des joues. Mais elle les sécha du revers de la main quand elle aperçu Tony à l'entrée de la chambre.

Ziva : (se redressant) Tony.

Tony : Tu devrais pas pleurer ma belle.

Il s'approcha et lui sécha les larmes du pouce.

Tony : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru, Ziva. Mais qui aurait pu te faire ça ?

Ziva : Beaucoup de personnes voudraient ma mort soit pour se venger de moi, soit de mon père.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le bord de son lit pour être plus ou moins en face de lui. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sans comprendre comment leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Elle lui passa une main derrière la nuque et lui, lui passa les bras autour de la taille. Il l'attira un peu plus à lui en prenant garde à qu'elle ne tombe pas du lit sur lequel elle était assise. Lorsque enfin, à bout de souffle leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il se retrouvèrent front contre front essayant de reprendre leurs souffles.

Tony : On trouvera qui t'a fait ça.

Il lui avait murmuré ça comme une promesse.

Ziva : Tony, je suis désolé d'avoir perdu notre bébé.

Tony : (surpris) Notre bébé ???!

Il avait éloigné son visage du sien pour pouvoir mieux la voir.

Ziva : Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas. Enfin je dois dire que je ne m'en souviens pas non plus.

Tony : Alors comment le sais tu ? Et surtout quand est-ce que nous avons … ?

Ziva : C'était à l'anniversaire de McGee, nous avons beaucoup bu et le lendemain je me suis réveillée complètement nue à tes cotés. Je… j'ai pris peur…

Tony : Toi ! Ziva David, tu as eu peur.

Ziva : Oui j'ai eu peur. Peur à cause de se que je ressens pour toi, je ne suis pas douée avec les sentiments. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimée m'ont trahis et…

Tony : Chut !

Il lui avait d'abord posé un doigt sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

On ne dérange pas.

Tony et Ziva firent brusquement face aux trois hommes et à la femme qui venait de passer la porte. Il s'agissait de Ducky, Gibbs, McGee et Abby.

Tony : Gibbs. C'est pas ce que tu crois… enfin si c'est ce que tu crois…

Gibbs : Tony boucles là. Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie amoureuse et si je ne sais rien je n'aurais pas à en référer à la directrice.

Tony : Merci patron.

Ducky : Comment allez-vous, Ziva ?

Ziva : Bien mieux. Je suis prête à reprendre de la laisse.

Tony : On dit du collier, Ziva.

Ziva : C'est presque pareil. Je veux retrouver celui que a essayer de me tuer et qui a tué mon bébé.

Gibbs : Il est déjà derrière les barreaux.

Abby : Nous avons trouvé ses empreintes dans ta salle de bain.

La jeune israélienne se tourna vers son compagnon.

Tony : Tu vois je te crois et j'ai dit aux autres d'enquêter.

Gibbs : Mais il n'a pas encore craché le morceau, on ignore encore qui est le commanditaire. Et je suis désolé pour votre bébé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'agent Gibbs, le voir s'excuser était si rare.

Ziva : Merci Gibbs.

Gibbs : (gêné) On va vous laisser vous reposer.

Ils quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital laissant Tony et Ziva seuls.

Tony : Je crois qu'on vient d'avoir l'approbation du patron.

Ziva : Oui.

Tony : Aller viens je te ramène chez toi.

Il la senti se raidir.

Tony : Enfin plutôt chez moi. J'avais oublier que ton appartement est une scène de crime.

Ziva : Tony.

Tony : Oui ?

Ziva : Je t'aime.

Tony : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

**FIN**


End file.
